


A Mime's [Maybe] New Best Friend

by Megane



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Dissidia Speculation, Doppelganger, Exploration, Fighting, Speculation, Weapons, introductions, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Bartz knows the song and dance of being summoned by now. He's looking forward to seeing his friends again– but this time, he runs into someone new. Someone… with a rather interesting skill.





	

     “Back here again, huh?”

Bartz stared at the world through his lashes. It diminished the fear he felt as the summoning spell gently lowered him down to the crystalline floor. This was… a different place. He knew _where_ he was in the greater, cosmic sense, but he wasn't entirely sure what this specific zone was.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a grand fountain behind him. It was chipped in one place and cracked in others. Looking around, he noticed he was standing in a roundabout, though the actual word for it would have escaped him. Ahead of him on the other side of a crystal covered bridge was an immense, dark castle. It was regal as castles were often wont to be, but there was something about this that was a touch… breathtaking. Bartz ran closer, and he could see that, up close, the castle was damaged. Remnants of magic was burned against the entry doors. Could someone be inside? Bartz climbed the stairs, curiously. He reached forward towards the massive doors and then turned when he heard someone running behind him.

He spun around and saw someone in dark clothing running from a smoke grey manikin. The manikin flashed red and flicked out its left arm, conjuring a long sword from a fragmented, crystalline cloud. The human warrior jumped out of the way of the forward strike of the longsword, perching himself on top of the fountain. Bartz watched, transfixed almost. He moved slowly, coming down two steps as he watched the battle. It was then that the human warrior jumped up into the air. The manikin tossed its longsword up at the human, and in a magnificent flash of light, the human warrior was surrounded by a number of different bladed weapons.

Bartz's eyes widened in fascination. He watched as the mimicked longsword was repelled, as the human reached to grab a greatsword with both hands. With a fearsome cry, the human warrior slung down the greatsword on top of the manikin. The manikin just barely managed to jump out of the way. The human whipped his head over to his strange doppelganger.

 _Mind if I join this dance?_ Bartz thought (oh so wittily) to himself as he brought his hands up and into position. A golden bow and arrow, both made to look as if vines were growing along the length of them, appeared in his awaiting hands. He focused, canting his head slightly to the left as he readied himself. When the manikin was in position, Bartz let the arrow go.

The manikin was shot in the chest; it raised a hand to its sternum where the arrow had pierced it. It froze momentarily in place, and the human warrior swung his greatsword about him. The weapon clashed against the body of the manikin. It went flying through the air and then collapsed on the ground. The human followed up, perhaps for a killing blow, but then the manikin was absorbed by a spatial power and disappeared.

And now this was the part Bartz both hated and liked: waiting. He lowered down the bow at his side, waiting patiently for the other human to take not– ah! The human warrior glanced over to him. Bartz perked up but then relaxed when it looked like his (possible) new companion was about to leave. But then the other human turned towards him again, facing him properly this time. Bartz grinned and ran forward, willing his bow out of existence.

     “So you're the new Warrior of Light, huh?” he asked when he was within range.

     The other male made a face, looking up slightly at Bartz. “I guess?”

     “Don't worry too much about how you got here,” Bartz advised. “It'll make sense later.” He pointed a thumb at himself, shifting slightly with the motion. “I'm Bartz.”

     “Noctis.”

     A pleased grin. “Glad to meet you. So I'm guessing this is…” He looked around and motioned to the castle behind them. “… your domain?”

     “… It's my home.”

     “You lived in a _castle?”_ Bartz asked, quickly looking back to Noctis, who groaned softly.

Noctis placed a hand on his hip. Okay, didn't wanna talk about it. Made sense– they only just met. Bartz decided not to press it.

     “Pretty impressive,” he said instead, sounding for all the world as if he was a connoisseur of castles. “And I see you met your manikin, your doppelganger.”

     “Yeah, it was a big, warm welcome.”

     “I hear ya. Hey, let's go find the others.”

     “The… others?” Noctis raised his brow.

     Bartz nodded and began side-hopping around Noctis. “Other warriors! Okay, okay. Let me back up– a little while ago, we were summoned by Cosmos…”

Bartz began regaling the tale as they walked, pausing to answer what little questions Noctis had and was surprised when the (probable) prince seemed to take it in stride. At the end of Bartz recap, Noctis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the heel of his right palm.

     “Sounds like I'm on another adventure,” he joked when he dropped his hand away.

     “Aren't we all– say, though.”

Bartz steepled his fingers together and stepped a foot closer to Noctis. He slid closer into the (maybe?) prince's space. His smile felt a bit devious– or it should've he felt as much anyway.

     “I had a question, about your weapons.”

     “Hm?” Noctis asked, slightly leaning back. “What about 'em?”

Oho, dear Noctis. What about them indeed.


End file.
